Research Proqram Leaders Committee (RPLC) - The RPLC meets on the first Thursday of each month to discuss issues relevant to research opportunities and needs within the VICC. The meeting is co-chaired by the Director and Associate Director for Basic Science Research Programs. Other members include all Research Program Leaders and Co-Leaders, the Deputy Director, the Associate Director of Clinical Science Research Programs, the Associate Director for Prevention, Control and Population-Based Research, the Associate Director for Shared Resources, the Associate Director for CCSG Administration, and the Director Emeritus. This is an important forum in which program leaders exchange information about inter- and intra-programmatic research initiatives and provide updates about ongoing high impact research in each of the programs. Planning for new or modified shared resources, recruitments, inter-programmatic collaborations and other activities to enhance the programs occurs during these meetings. Another important charge of the RPLC is to review new requests for membership in VICC and to make recommendations to the Director. Membership applications are submitted detailing the cancer-related activities of prospective members. The RPLC evaluates the application for compliance with VICC membership criteria, the committee then judges the applicant for suitability for assignment to the appropriate research program and a recommendation is made to the Director, who has ultimate authority in appointing members. The RPLC also conducts an annual review of the VICC membership and assesses cancer-relevant funding and publications, program participation and cancer collaborations for each member. The most recent evaluation occurred in the fall of 2008. The RPLC also plays an important role in review of CCSG Pilot Project applications. The RPLC selects reviewers for the applications and ranks the applications after all reviews have been returned. This ranking process is important as most years only 15-20% of submitted applications can be funded.